Mvs109/Een kantje per dag
┌⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰∘ ☽༓☾ ∘⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰┐ Schrijf 200 woorden per dag, 365 dagen lang ┖⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰∘ ☽༓☾ ∘⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰┚ Oké, dit is even de ingekorte versie van wat ik op mijn eigen wiki heb staan, maar ik wil meer en regelmatiger gaan schrijven. Om die reden heb ik mezelf uitgedaagd om een heel jaar lang iedere dag minstens 200 woorden aan een hoofdstuk te schrijven. Waarom wil ik dit gaan doen? *Omdat ik vind dat ik te veel met wereldopbouw, personage en plot bezig ben en te weinig met de hoofdstukken zelf. Het ene is vrij waardeloos zonder het andere. *Omdat ik meer en regelmatiger wil gaan schrijven. Nu is telkens sprinten (één dag heel veel schrijven en vervolgens lange tijd niets), maar ik wil meer gaan marathonnen (elke dag een klein beetje). Dagelijks schrijven is ook een van de beste manieren om een schrijversblok te voorkomen. *Omdat ik terug wil hebben wat ik voor mijn gevoel nu kwijt ben, zijnde de discipline om aan hoofdstukken te werken en verhalen af te schrijven. Waarom 200 woorden? Ik vond deze uitdaging op internet (ben helaas de link verloren) en het was het besef van tijd dat me over de streep trok om deze uitdaging aan te gaan. Het schrijven van 200 woorden kost me 15 á 20 minuten tijd op een dag. Soms zelfs minder als ik al lekker op gang ben. Een kwartiertje is eigenlijk helemaal niks als je het vergelijkt met de tijd die je op een dag hebt. Vijf minuten in de ochtend, vijf in je lunchpauze en 's avonds even de rest wegtikken. Of in de bus of auto. thumb|200px|Mijn handschriftDie tijd heb ik gewoon als ik even stop met niksen en ga doen waar ik gelukkig van word: schrijven. Bovendien heeft ervaring mij geleerd dat ik zelfs op mijn slechtste dagen wel ergens 200 woorden vandaan kan halen. Is het goed? Nee, maar daar zijn herzieningen voor. Het begin is echter wel gemaakt en je hebt je doel voor de dag gehaald. Een kantje? Ik schrijf liever met de hand dan op de laptop. Op sommige dagen slurpt een beeldscherm alle energie uit mijn lichaam. Schrijven met pen en papier gaat langzamer, maar ik kan me vaker beter focussen en ontspan me meer. Met mijn ieniemienie handschrift komen tweehonderd woorden ongeveer op hetzelfde neer als iets minder dan een enkelzijdig A5'je: een kantje. Ja, ik heb dat geteld...meerdere malen... Uitdaging op maat Ik heb een aantal regels voor mezelf gemaakt met betrekking tot de uitdaging: Belangrijkste regels #'Alleen de hoofdstukken tellen mee'. Dus werk aan plot, personages en wereld niet. #'Schrijf dagelijks'. Ik wil echt proberen om iedere dag te schrijven. #'Hou het leuk'. Als het echt een keer niet lukt, dan is het ook prima. Ik wil mijn grenzen verleggen, niet onnodig veel stress veroorzaken of liefde voor schrijven verliezen. Wat telt mee? In het kader van "Hou het leuk" en mijn uiteindelijke doel om eens iets af te maken, mag ik de volgende dingen ook bij mijn dagdoel van 200 woorden tellen: *Alle overgetikte stukken tekst. Overtikken vind ik een vreselijk saai karwei, maar het moet gebeuren. Zeggen dat deze woorden meetellen, motiveert me om dit karwei ook op te pakken en uiteindelijk iets concreets van het verhaal te maken. *Ik schrijf zelden iets één-op-één over. Tijdens het overtikken begin ik al met de eerste herzieningen en soms tot vaak pas ik hele scènes aan waardoor de woordenaantallen flink uit elkaar kunnen lopen (en vaak stijgen). Het is echter een administratieve hel om uit te zoeken hoeveel woorden het nu precies verschilt, dus ik laat dat gewoon achterwege en tel het volledige uiteindelijke resultaat. *Daarnaast is het prettig om wel iets van afwisseling in bezigheden te hebben. In beide gevallen ben je bezig met hoofdstukken schrijven, maar wel op een andere manier. *Zogenaamde gewiste tekst tel ik ook mee. Ik kan nogal perfectionistisch zijn en kan niet verder met een verhaal als ik niet tevreden ben met de basis. Om die reden wis ik soms hele stukken tekst om later opnieuw te beginnen. Dit soort stukken helpen me echter wel om bijvoorbeeld in een schrijfstroom te komen of om ideeën voor later op te doen. Ademruimte Er zijn nog wat andere dingen die ik mezelf wil gunnen bij deze uitdaging. Deze dingen vallen allebei onder de categorie "Hou het leuk" en zijn bedoeld om me een beetje ademruimte te geven op het moment dat het gewoon echt niet wil lukken of als er storm op komst is. #Voorwerken mag. En inhalen, als het echt niet anders kan, ook, maar in beide gevallen moet ik wel het quotum van de 1.400 woorden per week halen. Dit kan van toepassing zijn in periodes met veel drukte en stress. Ik tracht echter wel dagelijks iets te blijven schrijven. Verhaal en meedoen ┌⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰∘ ☽ ♪ ☾ ∘⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰┐ Waren ze met deze macht te vertrouwen? ❣ ⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰∘ ☽☸☾ ∘⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰ ❣ __~o0o~__ Dit had een makkelijk klusje moeten zijn. Een inkomertje voor ze zich aan gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen blijkt echter meer te zijn dan wat Reala van de queeste verwacht had. Haar pad leidt haar naar Phandalin, een oud mijnwerkersdorp, en in de weg van hen die er wat ontdekt hebben. Reala raakt verwikkeld in een strijd waar haar talent en ervaring op de proef worden gesteld. Weinigen zijn zich er echter van bewust dat je het pad van een Cancion-elf ook niet altijd moet kruisen. Zeker niet als er verloren kennis op het spel staat. Het verhaal waar ik dit jaar aan werk heet Schubben van kwarts en staat niet op deze wiki. Dat komt omdat het een (high)fantasy verhaal is dat zich afspeelt in de wereld van Dungeons & Dragons. (Alhoewel ik wel een kattenvariant van deze RPG ken die Cats & Catacombs heet) thumb|left|150pxIk vind het echter wel leuk om deze uitdaging met jullie te delen. Misschien heb je ook wel last van onregelmatig schrijven en wil je daar verandering in brengen. Of heb je problemen met een vast ritme creeëren. Wellicht ben je gevoelig voor schrijversblokken, omdat school al je aandacht opslurpt, maar wil je alsnog aan je verhalen werken. Zet je eigen doel. Maak je eigen regels. Of neem deze uitdaging over, dat mag ook. Zoek iets dat voor jou werkt. Misschien helpt dit. Voortgang Hoeveel wil ik schrijven? Als we het over tweehonderd woorden of een kantje per dag hebben en dan 365 dagen lang, op welke aantallen zouden we dan uiteindelijk uitkomen? Hoeveel heb ik geschreven? Benieuwd hoe ik er voor sta? Hieronder kan je zien hoeveel ik in een week heb geschreven. Op deze wiki hou ik het per week bij, maar op mijn eigen wiki kan je zien hoe ik er dagelijks voor sta. Het totale aantal woorden is gebaseerd op: aantal kantjes x 200 + digitaal getikte woorden'. ' Het kan zijn dat ik het aantal woorden uiteindelijk iets aanpas als ik de woorden op de kantjes ook daadwerkelijk geteld heb. Trivia *Voor alle nieuwe gebruikers: alhoewel ik niet heel erg actief ben als schrijfster op deze wiki, ben ik al sinds de oprichting van de Warrior Cats Wiki betrokken bij de gemeenschap van dit fandom. **Zelf ben ik al schrijfster al jaren actief op andere fanfictie wiki's, waar ik lichtelijk berucht ben voor mijn uitgebreide werelden en enge persoonlijkheid (toch Donderslag en Morgenpoot?). *De code voor de box heb ik zelf geschreven. Gelieve het even te vragen als je deze wilt gebruiken. Dank je. **Ook de header (dit ding: ┖⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰∘ ☽༓☾ ∘⊱──⋅∘⋅──⊰┚) heb ik zelf in elkaar gezet, dus gelieve dat ook even te vragen voor je het op je eigen pagina zet. *De basis van deze uitdaging vond ik in de NaNo groep. Ik kan hier alleen de link niet meer van terugvinden. Categorie:Een kantje per dag Categorie:Mvs109